User blog:FourSevensRueful/MOAR THEORAYYYS (More Theories)
Dear readers, the title: it was clickbait (partially). I have some mixed issues to talk about on this wiki. *There are six-to-seven policy-category pages and they seem to all be pretty small. I wish to have them combined, making it easier to keep them together. I hope to get some comments about if they should/shouldn't be combined. *There have been recent rumor of a key being obtained in the Academy archives. I don't see it, I can't understand if it exists for not. Please refrain from rumors like this for now unless you have visual proof. *THEORIES, WHAT YOU CAME FOR! I'm keeping this brief, because i don't have enough time to do so as I have a lot of business to attend to on other wikis I govern. **The original Air element and Earth element were changed to the Storm and Plant elements respectively due to the five aether element religion, worshipping Fire, Water, Earth, Air, and Aether. This is my guess. The developers also wanted to change up their game by adding the Ice element, for fun. However, the original spells representing ground terrain are no longer available, and I feel like there is no element left for the ground. You can't have other elements without the ground, Earth! **There are more shadow spells to come than just Ink Blot, Royal Roar, and Shadow Shock! Shadow Shock is supposedly the opposite of Starbit Blast, and Royal Roar is the opposite of Prism Blast, supposedly. Black Hole, a spell to rival Super Nova, obviously fits in element and name, in my opinion. Falling Star Smash could be countered with a Neutron Star Crash, Light Wave could be countered with Night Pulse. Ink Blot is something I don't really care about further, so Star Cluster could be countered with Shadow Clumps. **Wizards used to also be affiliated with Astronomy. If all of their spells are based on celestial objects, they must have a starry connection. **Members of the Order of Influence used to also be alliliated with Alchemy. Most of the spells are dark and mysterious, controlling minds and poisoning spirits. If all of these effects exist, a toxin must be used all throughout the islands of Prodigy. Therefore, alchemy would be their first profession, possibly. Even the creation of Titans needs the use of poisonour magic! **The original wardens probably faced the Order of Influence for their lives. If the Puppet Master says that he used dark magic to terrorize the island for thousands of years in creating old-fashioned Titans, and if the Sonic Blaster's description says that key items were good aids against the Order in great wars of the past, the Order probably came to rise here as soon as the wardens (we assume must be frozen in time or deceased) came to be. **The Purple Eye could be an idea for the Shadow-element logo. You can see it on my profile image. That's all I have for now. Enjoy the Autumn! Category:Blog posts